Cunnilingus
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en un laboratorio. Unas son más adecuadas, y otras quizá menos... Viñeta GinSherry. Lemon.


**DISCLAIMER: **Detective Conan y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Gosho Aoyama.** Éste es un trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Cunnilingus**

Los jadeos de Sherry quedaron momentáneamente eclipsados por el sonido de varios tubos de ensayo chocando entre sí. Sin importarle, la muchacha los apartó y afianzó su mano sobre la fría mesa. Después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

-Sí… -susurró con los ojos cerrados- sigue… Muy bien…

Un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios. Notó las manos de Gin agarrándole con más fuerza las caderas; las uñas del chico se clavaron en su piel, haciéndole daño, pero no le importó. Apretó los labios para evitar gritar. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que Gin no parara, volver a sentir la familiar explosión final de placer. Y ya estaba tan cerca… Contuvo un gemido: si alguien los oía, se meterían en un lío. Pero debía reconocer que el mero de hecho de poder ser pillados, que existiera esa posibilidad, le resultaba emocionante. Le gustaba.

El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Abrió finalmente los ojos y echó un vistazo: Gin tenía la cara enterrada entre sus piernas, pero pudo distinguir fácilmente una sonrisa en su gesto. Sin parar, el muchacho levantó la vista, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella ensanchó su sonrisa. Shiho apenas pudo contener un fuerte gemido cuando, unos segundos después, el chico aumentó su velocidad.

Sherry volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dibujó una sonrisa. Apenas quedaba para el momento final, la gran descarga de placer que tanto deseaba…

De pronto, resonaron en el laboratorio unos leves golpes. Sherry, pillada por sorpresa, clavó de inmediato su mirada en la puerta.

-¿Sherry? –se oyó al otro lado-. Soy Miguchi, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Notando que Gin había parado repentinamente, la chica le hizo un gesto para que siguiera y luego gritó a la puerta:

-¡Sí, espera un momento! Estoy… terminando una cosa…

La chica se mordió el labio para acallar una carcajada. Aquello iba cada vez mejor. ¿Y si los descubría…? Pensó en la escena que se encontraría Miguchi si abría la puerta en ese mismo instante: a Sherry, la científica más brillante de la Organización, subida a una mesa de laboratorio, y Gin, el asesino más frío y sanguinario, arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus piernas…

Contuvo un gemido. Ya quedaba menos… Su respiración era entrecortada y su pulso estaba muy acelerado. Las manos de Gin se apretaban contra sus caderas…

Y, al fin, sintió la explosión. El placer invadió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero recordó a Miguchi y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior hasta que brotó una única y diminuta gota de sangre.

Gin, viendo la reacción de la chica, sacó la cara de entre sus piernas y se puso en pie rápidamente. Después Sherry bajó de la mesa y se colocó bien el vestido y la bata a toda prisa.

-¡Ya voy! –anunció, ocultando como pudo su respiración acelerada.

La chica intercambió una mirada con Gin y ambos asintieron. Después se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio y la abrió.

Miguchi pareció sorprendida al verla. Llevaba puesta su bata de trabajo y apretaba contra su pecho un pequeño taco de folios, algunos de los cuales iban grapados entre sí.

-¿Estabas ocupada? –aventuró, estirando el cuello para mirar el interior del laboratorio. Cuando vio a Gin, una sombra de incomodidad se dibujó en su rostro-. ¿He… he interrumpido algo?

-Sherry me estaba informando sobre el avance del nuevo veneno –explicó Gin con tranquilidad pero a la vez con tono duro-. Más vale que ya estéis trabajando en el nuevo informe.

-Estará listo para la fecha acordada –contestó Miguchi, repentinamente seria. Luego volvió a centrarse en Sherry-. Te he traído los últimos resultados, Sherry.

-¿Incluyendo mi experimento con ratas blancas? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –respondió la muchacha-. Todos los resultados de la semana pasada.

-Bien. Muchas gracias, Miguchi –habló Sherry mientras tomaba los folios-. Si me disculpas, debo terminar mis asuntos con Gin. ¿Te importa marcharte?

-¡No, tranquila! –contestó la chica-. Hasta otra, Sherry.

Ella se despidió con un gesto y Miguchi pronto echó a andar por el pasillo. Su figura no tardó en desaparecer al doblar una esquina.

Cuando hubo comprobado que volvían a estar solos, Sherry cerró la puerta y se giró. Pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gin.

Ella sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Hi! Konnichiwa! Salut! Hallo! Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, ¡lista para el ataque!

Este fic lo escribí anoche mismo, de madrugada, tras un largo día fuera de casa. La verdad es que, en un principio, mi idea era hacer un dibujo de esta escena, pero finalmente me decidí a escribirla.

Como habréis notado, éste es el fic más explícito que he subido hasta la fecha a Fanfiction. Me he esforzado mucho por no ser vulgar: como podéis comprobar, no llego a describir ni nombrar el "acto" de manera directa ni explícita en el fic, únicamente en el título.

Espero que os haya gustado. Me encantará recibir vuestros reviews.

Muchos besos y hasta la próxima,

Sherry Furude


End file.
